This invention relates to a polymeric substance. In a particular aspect, this invention relates to a polymeric substance useful in the formulation of a strippable coating.
Strippable coatings are widely used in a variety of applications. Typical is the use of such a coating to protect paint spray booths so that they can be readily cleaned. Also, it is frequently desirable to apply a temporary coating to an object to protect it from corrosion, dirt and weather until it has been fabricated, for instance, and ready to receive the permanent coating. Such coatings should be low cost, easily applied and easily removed, since they are merely temporary.